Peter qu'as tu fais?
by amellg
Summary: L'histoire d'une nuit tragique. L'histoire d'une trahison. L'histoire d'un assassin. L'histoire d'un drame. L'histoire des Potter. L'histoire de Peter. La fin d'une vie. La souffrance. La trahison. La mort.


Peter, qu'as tu fais?

Je marchais d'un pas tranquille le long de la petite rue de Godric's Hollows, croisant de temps à autre une bande de gamins déguisés me qui me priaient de leur donner des bonbons puis repartaient tous joyeux les mains pleines de friandises. J'avais toujous aimé Halloween, j'aimais voir la joie sur les visages de ces enfants, j'aimais leurs sourire radieux. Je souris en songeant que mon filleul devait probablement être en train de rentrer chez lui après avoir fêté son premier avril. Je me rapprochais peu à peu de la ravissante maison de mes meilleurs amis, James et Lily et de leur fils Harry. Nous nous étions rencontrés à Poudlard et nous étions de suite entendus. J'avais réellement hâte de les voir et de revoir mon filleul. Cela m'avait beaucoup touchée que les Potter m'aient proposé de devenir la marraine de leur fils. J'avançais sans vraiment regardé où j'allais, souriant toute seule de tous les souvenirs qui m'envahissaient. De toute façon, je n'avais pas besoin de regarder où j'allais: je connaissais le chemin par coeur. ce n'est que lorsque je relevai la tête que je compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Au lieu de rire et de sourire joyeusement, les gens hurlaient en regardant le ciel. je me figeais instantanément en voyant la marque des Ténèbres flottant dans l'air. Voldemort. Ce pouvait-il que… Non c'était impossible. Pas encore. Pas eux. Je me mis à courir, dépassant les quelques personnes présentes et me ruai vers la maison. Cette maison que j'aimais tant. Cette maison que j'avais tant de fois parcouru. Cette qui abritaient tous mes souvenirs les plus heureux. La maison des Potter. Non pitié pas eux. Mes parents avaient étés assassinés trois mois auparavant et je commençais tout juste à m'en remettre. Je courais, toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin, priant de ne pas arriver trop tard. J'entrai dans la maison sans même sortir ma baguette. au fond je savais déjà que c'était trop tard, mais c'était trop dur de l'admettre. Le spectacle qui m'attendait dans le salon me brisa le coeur. Par terre, au milieu des meubles renversés se trouvait mon frère de coeur, mon meilleur ami. Il tenait toujours sa baguette dans sa main et ses yeux fixaient l'infini. Je le secouais, encore et encore, le suppliant de se réveiller, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je repris mes esprits et fermais pour la dernière fois les yeux de James d'un geste doux, comme une caresse. Je me relevais et séchais mes larmes d'un geste rageur.

_Peter qu'as-tu fais?_

Le cri que j'entendis me figea d'effroi. Lily. je courus vers les escaliers et les montais à toute vitesse. Mais ce ne fut pas suffisant. Quand j'arrivais dans la chambre de mon filleul, le rayon vert venait d'atteindre sa cible qui s'effondra sur le sol sans un bruit, avec la grâce d'une fleur coupée.

-LILY NOOOONN !

Je traversais la pièce en ne voyant rien d'autre qu'elle. Arrivée auprès de son corps sans vie, je tombais et la serrais contre moi en sanglotant.

-Comme c'est émouvant.

C'est à cet instant que je le vis, près de la porte, le meurtrier de ma meilleure amie. Oh Lily! ce n'était certes pas lui qui avait jeté le sort mortel, mais c'était tout comme. Je ne voyais plus Voldemort, je ne voyais plus les mangemorts qui l'entouraient, je ne voyais que lui. Ce traître.

_Peter qu'as-tu fais?_

L'espace d'un instant, je crus discerner du regret dans ses yeux, mais le regard qu'il adressa à son maître me fit frissonner, autant de dégoût que de tristesse. J'y vis de la démence, du respect, de l'admiration. Cette admiration que je voyais auparavant dans ses yeux lorsqu'il regardait James et Lily. Comment avait il pu?

-Tues la. Ordonna la voix sans âme du seigneur des ténèbres.

Sans la moindre hésitation, le traître sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur moi. Je ne cherchais même pas à me défendre, serrant celle que je considérais comme ma petite soeur contre mon coeur. Et je le regardais lui, celui qui avait causé tout ça. Celui qui les avait tué, celui qui pointait sa baguette vers mon coeur, celui qui allait me tuer. A côté de moi, dans son berceau, Harry pleurait. Je ne pourrais même pas le sauver lui. Encore faudrait-il que je sois capable de me sauver moi même. Quelle marraine, incapable de défendre son filleul. Je croisais son regard l'espace d'un instant et y vit la peur, pas pour lui, mais pour moi. Je lui adressais dans ce regard tout mon amour. Adieux Harry. Je détournais les yeux et regardais mon meurtrier. Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien et ne vis pas sa bouche articuler les mots mortels, je ne vis pas sa baguette se lever, je ne vis que ses yeux. Ses yeux remplis de démence, sans une once d'humanité. Je vis le sort vert arriver dans ma direction, mais je n'essayais pas de l'esquiver, je n'avais pas peur. Il souriait. Et je me sentais coupable. Ce n'était pas ce sourire simple qu'il m'adressait quand nous étions enfants, non c'était le sourire d'un fou. Comment avait il pu changer à ce point, comment ne m'en étais-je pas rendu compte? Je priais une dernière fois pour la vie de Harry et sentit le sortilège s'abattre sur moi. Je n'en avais presque pas conscience. Je le regardais une dernière fois pour emporter son visage avec moi. Et, alors que le noir broyait mon univers et que je m'effondrais, je pensais encore à lui. Mon meurtrier. Mon propre frère.

_Peter qu'as-tu fais?_


End file.
